


Быть хорошим человеком

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4DN, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро не уверен, что хорошим человеком быть легко.





	Быть хорошим человеком

Объятия выходят неловкими и спонтанными — Данте отчего-то не успевает среагировать, а Неро, удивленный собственными действиями, не успевает остановиться. Они болезненно сталкиваются друг с другом, и Неро вжимается лицом в плечо Данте. Он не понимает, с чего вдруг у него появилась эта искренняя приязнь к человеку — _полудемону,_ — которого он знает буквально пару дней. Но на самом деле так приятно обнимать кого-то, кто понимает его и кто по-настоящему _верит_ в него.

Неро разжимает руки почти нехотя, осознавая, что не стоит задерживать Данте еще сильнее и что самому не стоит задерживаться дольше, чем позволяют приличия.

— Мы ведь увидимся снова? — этот вопрос так яростно гложет его изнутри, что Неро позволяет себе каплю безответственности и ребяческой надежды.

Данте улыбается в ответ и треплет его по волосам — давно позабытый жест кажется правильным и подходящим в данный момент.

— Конечно. Разве ты не собирался стать охотником на демонов? Уверен, скоро мне придется просить тебя оставить хоть немного работы. — Данте смеется и делает шаг назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними. — Надеюсь, ты правильно воспользуешься той силой, что у тебя есть.

Неро сдавленно кивает и касается демонической рукой груди: молчаливая клятва быть хорошим охотником на демонов — и человеком.

— Да. Спасибо тебе за все.

Данте салютует ему на прощание и выходит через наполовину разрушенные ворота храма. Неро с затаенной грустью глядит ему в спину и сжимает руку в кулак. Кто говорил, что все пути в этом мире одинаково легки?

Если понадобится, Неро огнем и мечом проложит свой.


End file.
